outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Summary Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the Ten-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B. 4-B with Expansive Truth Seeking Ball Name: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, 'Rabbit Goddess' or 'Demon' by the People Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Princess, Progenitor of All Chakra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Limited Precognition with the Sharingan, Expert Gentle Fist Practitioner, BFR, Mind Control, Portal Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities with chakra), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse targets by making contact with them), Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation with the Sharingan (The Infinite Tsukuyomi can also trap an entire planet in an illusion based on their deepest and innermost desires), Bone Manipulation (Can manipulate her own bone structure and use them as weapons), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid [Regenerated her left arm after Naruto cut it off], possibly Mid-High), Enhanced Senses (Has a near 360º field of vision aside from a single blindspot on the back of her neck above her first thoraic vertebrae, Can see through obstructions, detect and perceive sources of chakra), Extrasensory Perception (Her sensory capabilities should be comparable to Naruto's, who can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Teleportation (Can transport herself and others between dimensions), Hair Manipulation (Can utilize her hair as a makeshift weapon to bind targets or utilize as sharpened needle-like projectiles), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level, and her Expansive Truth Seeking Ball was going to swallow the whole of her dimension into nothing), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Likely Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysiswith the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Sealing, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technological Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to generate additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (The Human Path allows the user to read the minds of targets and extract their souls by making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (The Animal Path allows the user to summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls), should be able to breathe in space like Toneri and see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls) Attack Potency: Planet level (Stated to be more powerful than even the Sage of the Six Paths, overpowered Naruto's attacks, easily destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo, and changed the environment of an entire planet). Solar System level with the Eternal Truth Seeking Ball (She is capable of wiping out time-spaces consisting of planets and stars with it) The Gentle Fist bypasses durability to an extent as it directly targets the nerves and life energy channels to disrupt the target's movements and ability to control their inner energy Speed: FTL (She moved too fast for Sasuke to react and casually overwhelmed hundreds of Sage Mode Naruto's clones from all directions) Lifting Strength: At least''' Class T''' Striking Strength: Planet Class (Overpowered Naruto's attack and destroyed Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o casually) Durability: Planet level (But her durability was portrayed very inconsistently. However, immortality and regeneration makes her hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought Naruto and Sasuke, two incredibly powerful opponents for a long duration without getting tired) Range: At least several kilometers/cross-dimensional, planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi, planetary with her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seemingly at least of average intelligence (she, however, consistently keeps getting outsmarted by Naruto), formulated a plot to resurrect herself that took centuries later Weaknesses: Kaguya is an quite arrogant individual, Having only seen the traditional chakra techniques, spontaneous and odd techniques like Naruto's Reverse Harem Jutsu can stun her with sheer surprise and shock factor. Does not seem to ever utilize the ability-copying power of the Sharingan. Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Devourers Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Yin-Yang Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Bone Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hair Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technopaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Summoning Users Category:5-B Category:4-B